Saving The Snow Bunny
by WinterRaineeDay91
Summary: Fate decides to be cruel to both Mikoto and Reisi. What happens when Reisi founds out that his childhood friend, Mikoto is the Red King that has been kept hidden all these years. Being the Red King vessel has brought great stress to her body as it tears her life force bit by bit as she search for Totsuka murderer. Can Reisi stop her before it's too late? Reisi x fem/Mikoto.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She lets out a soft sigh as she shifted her amber orbs up into the sky, where her Red Sword of Damocles gives out electrical vibes as the sword slowly crumbles. Her long crimson locks gently brushed against the freezing breeze.

"Sorry…for making you doing all the dirty work…" her gaze falls back onto the taller male that stood at the opposite side of her. He stood silent as pain and sadness hidden under his long bangs.

_"_If you really felt that way, weren't there something you could have done…before this happened…" she could hear the strain in his voice.

"You've done what you can, Reisi…" His heart breaks when he saw that smile. A smile that only he saw once years ago. He knew this would be the last time he see this gentle smile.

The sword slowly falls from the sky towards its former Queen.

"MIKOTO!" The blue orbs widened, everything seems to move in slow motion. He knew, he has to do this. He knew he has no other choice. He knew...

His blade made its way through the smaller Red chest. Bloods flows onto his sword, as it drops onto the white snows underneath their feet, tainting the snows with its crimson color. The Damocles stopped inches away from their head in the air before vanishing into crimson blood orbs, falling like the snows.

Her smile did not faze.

His tears escaped.

_I have always loved you, Reisi…_

* * *

_Yep, that's for Prologue, I couldn't think of a better title for the story. Mikoto Suoh is a female in my story while Reisi will be himself. Please be aware there will be OOC. Don't forget to drop a review for next chapter ~_


	2. Missing Ambers

**_Eight Years Before_**

"You really shouldn't be out here in the cold when you're sick like this, Mikoto" he puts his jacket onto the latter shoulder and pulls up the hood, hoping it would keep her warm enough. She smiled. Warm enough to make him forget it was snowing.

"I'm sorry; Rei but I couldn't help it. I've been confined in the room for a long time besides the it's been too long since I left the house" she shifted her amber orbs back to the small snowman she made in front of her. He sighed as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Alright, just 5 more minutes, then I'll have to get you back to home" he crouched down.

"How was school?"

"It was boring without you there, the teachers lectures can never get any more boring that it is already" he sighed. She giggled.

"I also bought a new set of jigsaw puzzles, want to help me out with it later?" he smiled. She blinks before nodding.

From the corner of his eyes, quietly he is mesmerized by the girl beauty. Her crimson soft locks falls gently onto her shoulder, her fair pale complexion matches her gentle warm amber orbs. Her small frame hidden underneath that one piece red dress would make anyone think twice before touching her, fearing one touch would easily break her. Her calm yet quiet personality completes the blue haired teen day.

He feels like there is so much more hidden underneath that timid personality. He wants to bring more colors out of her.

Not too long ago, she collapsed all of a sudden during her piano performance. Ever since then, she has been away from the school and piano performances. No one knew what the cause of her weakening body was. Each day, Reisi would drop by her house after school, accompanying her till she falls asleep. He never left her alone. He was afraid she might break if she were to be left alone.

"Rei, give me your hands"pulling his hands together and puts a small snow bunny onto it. He blinks.

"It's a snow bunny, adorable isn't it. I learned it from the book you brought the other day" she smiled. His violet orbs soften upon her smile.

_It's soft and fragile…just like you…_

* * *

**_Four Years Before_**

After being announced as the youngest university graduate, Munakata Reisi has been chosen as one of the candidates for the Blue King vessel after the former Blue King stepped down due to old age. He was happy but at the same time he is worry. The candidacy took most of his time each day; he hardly has any time to stop by to his childhood friend home. They both spoke on the phone but it was not enough for Reisi. He wants to see her.

A few months later, he was chosen as the next Blue King for the Scepter 4, the city police force. He never knew things will change the moment he became the Blue King.

"Apparently the late Red King has stepped down, leaving the throne empty" The blond tall female of the Scepter 4 stood in front of his desk. Reporting all the daily reports, he rested his head on his left knuckles while his right hand holding a piece of the jigsaw puzzle, his violet orbs searching for its original spot in the missing spot.

"No candidates for the Red King throne?"

"So far no, they have not found any candidates for the vessel, however the Greens has been quite active lately, they were seen around the city looking suspicious"

He smiled upon finding the puzzle missing piece, and then picks another one up. He remained unfazed by the reports, making the young female blond officer wonders if her King is really serious about his work.

_That's strange...usually the candidates for the vessel would have been chosen by now...and the Greens actually in the city? What's going on..._

"Awashima, have the men keep them under close surveillance on any suspicious actions from them, I need each ear and eyes to be put at work"

"Understood"

"They said, it's the calm sea before the big storm arrives. We might never know what will happen if we let down our guard"

He eyed the piece after Awashima excused herself from the office. He sighed.

It has been a long time since he last spoke nor seeing her. His work and duty has kept him away from almost everything. At times he worked till late at night, by the time he got off from work, it was middle of the night. Any gentleman would think twice before invading a lady personal space at that hour.

"I wonder how she is doing…"

* * *

A few days later, he finally got some time from his work during the lunch break, he rushed to the red haired girl favorite bakery, ignoring all eyes on him. Still clad in his Scepter 4 uniform, he exits the car after grabbing a small white box containing several small cakes, wrapped in red ribbon at all four corners. He smiled in content. He could not wait to see that angelic face once again.

"Mikoto?" he was about to press the door bell before noticing the front door of the house left unlocked. He furrowed. It was unlike Mikoto leaving the house doors unlock. He pushed open the door, his orbs widened. The cake box dropped instantly onto the floor.

The whole house was a wreck, the couches, the windows, the walls, everything has been wrecked up. Quickly, he ran into the house as fast as he can, searching for a certain red haired girl. Not finding her anywhere downstairs, he ran towards upstairs, towards her bedroom.

"MIKOTO!" he froze. The room was completely wreck, blood stains all over the carpet. Traces of someone struggling were found on the messy bed sheets, he notices several shoe tracks on the carpet.

"AWASHIMA!" his usually calm face has been taken over by a panic and pale expression as he calls his right hand officer.

* * *

"Let me go!" she struggled in the firm vice grips of the taller man. He threw her towards the wall. Her back hits hard as bloods dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her face was filled with bruises, her small frame trembles in pain. Her plain white dress is now stained with bloods and some part has been torn. Her vision sways.

"Can't believe this, you sure this is the one?" one of them looks at another.

"Yep, this is the one"

They all loomed over her. Her amber orbs widened in fear. As they got closer, she shut close her orbs, pleading to the heavens.

**_"REI, HELP ME!"_**

* * *

Chapter One finally up~ What will happen to her on next chapter, will Reisi found her? Why did they kidnapped her? Please be aware that from Chapter One till next few *hopefully Chapter Three* would be the reliving their past before the two of them torn apart by the Colors.

Please drop a review~~ Would definitely be happy if there is more review or is this fiction far too boring?

Till next chapter ~


	3. Red Vessel

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Reisi sighed, ignoring the beeping sounds from the life support machines. His Scepter 4 blue coat were left undone as his broken right arm were kept carefully in the case of the shoulder support. His forehead was wrapped with bandages.

He furrowed as he shifted his gaze to the crimson haired girl who's breathing lightly into the oxygen mask, her eyelids shuts close tightly as her locks sprawls all over the pillow. Wires and tubes connected to her body. A sight that even Reisi could not fathom. The only thing that separate both Reisi and Mikoto is the see through glass window.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" a long silver haired man with crimson orbs clad in a doctor white coat approached him, bringing two cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ryu..." he looks away. Ryu sighed as he took a seat.

"You took too much damage just for one kidnapping case, there is no way in hell you could lie to me after your men brought you in with all those heavy wounds plastered on your body" he eyed Reisi battered body.

"It has nothing to do with you"

"Well fine, usually you wouldn't take such drastic step for a victim. Makes me wonder who this girl is to you" He shifted his gaze to his unconscious patient.

"She's beautiful too" he grins. Reisi glared at him.

"So...?" Ryu asked once more. The Blue King gave up, he took a seat as he grabbed the other cup of coffee.

* * *

_ "REI! STOP HURTING HIM, PLEASE!" Mikoto begs, the clansman of the Green King held her even tighter. Her amber orbs widened in fear as more slashes being inflicted onto her childhood friend. It was then…_

_Reisi sword went through his tunic as he coughed out large amount of bloods as he falls onto his two knees. The Green King smirked in content. _

_"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!" _

_Everyone turns their head sharply towards the girl who is emitting deadly Red aura. Reisi orbs widened in disbelieve, he wobbles as he stood up despite the heavy injuries on his body and a broken right arm inflicted by the Green King, putting a shield, shielding him and his men from the sudden burst of red flames. _

_"Impossible…this is the Red King aura, why is Mikoto…" Reisi slowly pushed backwards. Everything around them is being burnt off by the raging red flames. Mikoto is nowhere near her normal self after losing her control. Tears kept flowing down from the corner of her empty eyes. _

_Her amber orb glares down at the Green King who has been cornered by her flames. He tried attacking her using his auras but only to be failing._

_"What is the meaning of this, Green King. You knew that you have no chance against me, why did you try to do so..."_

_The Red Sword of Damocles floats in the air. Mikoto shows no signs of falling back as she looks up to the Sword before shifting her gaze to the Green King. Almost in instead, she disappears and reappears in front of the flinching Green King; her cold amber orbs would freeze anyone if it could. _

_Reisi furrowed the moment he noticed Mikoto aura is gathering in her hands as it forms a blood red sword, Mikoto gave a cold smile as she rose the sword, ready to pierce the Green King chest. _

_"No, don't do it, Mikoto!" _

_"Farewell, my dear Green King" just as she was about to stab the pathetic king, her blade were stopped by none other than the Blue King, using his own bare hands. Bloods fickle down his arms. Her amber orbs widened. _

_"Mikoto, snap out of it, don't let the Sword controls you!" he pants heavily as his vision sways, the crimson blood sword disappears, the raging Red King aura has calmed down. _

_"Rei…si…"tears falls down her cheeks. Reisi forced a smile as he wipes those tears. _

_"I'm still alive, I'm here right in front of you" he cupped her soft bruised cheeks._

_"I…I…" she looks at her hands, her lips trembles. _

_"Everything is alright now, so come back to me" Reisi whispered as he hugs the girl, hoping it would calm her soul down. Slowly, her orbs regained its shine. _

_"Thank ...goodness…" she loses her consciousness before her body went limp in his arm. His men immediately approached their wounded King who is on the brink of collapsing onto the ground._

* * *

"I see, so that's what happened" Ryu took a sip of his coffee while Reisi stares into his cup.

"She's someone close to you?"

"We're childhood friends, her parents both died in a car accident when we were 5 years old...my family took her in due to her poor health condition, we have been together till I was chosen as the Blue King" his orbs saddens.

"Let me guess, you didn't told her that you are the Blue King for the Scepter 4 and decided it was best if she never knew about it up till recently. That's some naive thoughts you have, Munakata" The young silver haired doctor chuckled upon hitting the spot. He rested his chin on his left palm. He sighed. Reisi simply kept silent.

"Things gonna change from now on, you know that. The war between the clans doesn't make it any better. She could die in this war. There's worst people other than the Colors clansman, would be hunting her down after knowing the Red King vessel that has been chosen is a female for that matter"

"I know..." he looked at Mikoto, who is asleep peacefully.

_Why did it choose you of all people, Mikoto..._

* * *

"The Red Queen, Suoh Mikoto, shows no improvement in her current condition. She still remain comatose and also…" Awashima eyed her superior; she could see the gloomy look on his calm face.

"What is it?"

"The management above would like to perform experiments on her body…" she swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. She knew the Blue King will never agree to this term. Reisi looks at her as if she just said something real stupid or she just arrived from the outer space.

"Experiments…?"

"Apparently, she is the first female to be chosen as one of the Kings. This has put questions to the above, so they want to take a look at her"

"She's a human not a guinea pig. Consider these nonsense orders never exist" he turns off his screen and turns around. He was furious.

"You're dismiss for the day, Awashima" The blond slightly frown at the cold tone of her superior, before giving a bow to the Blue King and exited the office.

Reisi lets out a long heavy sigh as he massaged his nose bridge after taking off his glasses.

_What should I do to keep her safe...?_

* * *

That's for Chapter Two~ I'm trying to hold in my desires on writing long chapters like I did on my Frozen Melody and the rest of my fictions but at the same time i'm trying to keep it short and simple. So please, don't forget to drop a review~

Till next chapter ~


End file.
